The Internet currently allows for the free exchange of ideas and information in a manner that was unimaginable only a couple of decades ago. One such use for the Internet is as a communication medium, whether it is via one-on-one exchanges or multi-party exchanges. For example, two individuals may exchange private emails with each other. Alternatively, multiple people may participate on a public website in which they may post entries that are published for multiple people to read. Examples of such websites may include but are not limited to product/service review sites, social networks, and topical blogs. The Internet may further be used to distribute content to users. For example, video content may be simultaneously multicast to a plurality of users in a fashion similar to the way that cable television networks transmit content to end users.